VFK Halloween Traditions Quest
Description Halloween, the spookiest holiday of the year, is celebrated with many fun and entertaining traditions. Every year to celebrate the last night in October, people decorate their yards and houses in a spooky theme, they dress up in creative costumes, go trick-or-treating, attend costume parties, carve jack-o'-lanterns, visit haunted houses for eerie ghost tours, pull pranks, and do many other traditional Halloween things. On today's quest, we are going to look at some of the most popular Halloween traditions! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Skeleton Tomb Stone! Prizes Questions 1. The tradition of dressing up in costumes has ancient roots originating in Celtic traditions. Young men would dress up as evil spirits. They would wear white and blacken their face, or wear a veil or mask. This was supposed to appease the evil spirits. What makes Halloween costumes different from costumes for other celebrations? * They imitate supernatural and scary creatures * They are fireproof * They are designed for swimming * They are only for adults 2. Traditional Halloween costumes resemble such scary creatures as monsters, vampires, skeletons, ghosts, devils, and witches. More recently costumes have been inspired by literature with storybook fairies, science-fiction aliens, and comicbook superheroes. There are also costumes made to resemble such popular or famous personages as presidents, athletes, movie stars, and cartoon characters. Go to Inside Merlin's in Medieval Age and say: "I'm getting ready to go to a Halloween party!" 3. Halloween parties have several traditional games. One such game is to have apples floating in a tub of water and having players, using only their teeth, remove an apple out of the tub. What is this game called? * Apple pan dowdy * Bobbing for apples * Apple capture * Wrestling for apples 4. Another traditional Scottish Halloween party game was "divining" who you were going to marry. If you peeled an apple in one long strip, then threw it over your shoulder, the peel would form the first initial of your spouse-to-be's name. Another version said that a young woman could see her future husband by gazing into a mirror in a dark room on Halloween night. Her future husband's face would appear behind her in the mirror. Go to inside the Space Pirate Party Boat in Space Age, and say: "Halloween party!" 5. Visiting ghostly attractions designed to thrill and scare people is also a popular Halloween tradition. These seasonal places usually open close to Halloween and are often a business venue, or used as fund raisers for groups. Which of the following is not considered to be a Halloween seasonal attraction? * Haunted Houses * Corn Mazes * Hayrides * Birthday parties 6. The special effects used for haunted attractions have become increasingly more sophisticated with highly technical special effects and costumes that may rate equal with those used in movies. Go to the Fireworks Lobby in Victorian Age, and say: "This place is dark and spooky!" 7. Carving scary faces into pumpkins is a popular and fun family activity at Halloween. People carve frightening or funny faces into the pumpkins, put candles inside, and then place them outside their homes after dark. What are the carved pumpkins called? * Jack-o-lanterns * Jack sprats * Harvest lanterns * Spooky gourds 8. Halloween icons come from many places, including ancient customs, scary stories and literature and classic horror movies. Some of the imagery comes from the harvest season such as corn stalks, pumpkins and gourds, and scarecrows. People use these icons when they decorate for Halloween including using the traditional Halloween colors of black and orange. Go to the Summer Park in Victorian Age and say: "Black cats and grinning pumpkins!" 9. Many Halloween traditions were brought to America by Scottish and Irish immigrants including the tradition of "Trick or Treating." They celebrated Halloween by dressing in costumes and going door to door asking for money or food. What did they call this tradition? * Pontificating * Begging * Guising * Candying 10. Trick or treating on Halloween first became popular in the early 1900's with reports of children going "guising" by visiting stores and shops and saying rhymes or singing songs for treats. The words "trick or treat" first appeared in print in 1927, mentioning also how the children would pull pranks on Halloween night. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say: "This looks like a great house to go to on Halloween night!" Answers 1. They imitate supernatural and scary creatures 2. Go to Inside Merlin's Magic Shop in Medieval Age and say: "I'm getting ready to go to a Halloween party!" 3. Bobbing for apples 4. Go to inside the Space Pirate Party Boat in Space Age, and say: "Halloween party!" 5. Birthday parties 6. Go to the 4th of July Fireworks in Victorian Age, and say: "This place is dark and spooky!" 7. Jack-o-lanters 8. Go to the Victorian Park in Victorian Age and say: "Black cats and grinning pumpkins!" 9. Guising 10. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age and say: "This looks like a great house to go to on Halloween night!" Category:Quests